


Star Spangled Man

by wherethefigslie



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethefigslie/pseuds/wherethefigslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are so brave and quiet I forget you are suffering.” - Ernest Hemmingway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Man

Steve Rogers would never, could never change;  
He was a punk and he’d always be a punk.  
The only thing that was different was his size.

No, he’d always be back alley fisticuffs,  
Taking a beating for defending someone  
Unable to stand up for themselves.

He’d always be leaping without looking,  
Trusting that somehow he’d land on his feet.  
(And if he didn’t, that was okay too.)

He’d always be Captain America.  
In or out of the uniform, it didn’t matter,  
Because his country needed him and he needed his country right back.

He’d always be Freedom and Justice,  
And, of course, The Right Thing To Do.  
Because he can be a Symbol if people need him to be.

But behind that helmet and shield,  
He’s just a dumb kid from Brooklyn.  
Under that star spangled armour, he’s still just Steve.

Just Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> As an assignment for my poetry class, we were encouraged to write our own poems influenced by poetry we had read over the semester. One of the poets wrote a series of poems about Superman, and I thought well. I should write one about Steve.
> 
> Karla K. Morton's Superman poems can be found, as I transcribed them, here:  
> http://starkravingdane.tumblr.com/tagged/superman


End file.
